City Levers and Buffs
When you engage in Civic Diplomacy Parleys, you will push Levers associated with the town that you are in. Each combination of Station and Conversation will push a different lever. When a Lever has been pushed enough, an appropriate Buff will be activated. Use the /citystatus command to view the current status of each lever and to find out how far the lever has to be pushed to activate the Buff. Please note that the Interview, Incite, Convince, and Entertain levers for each station are tied together in such a way that when you push one Lever, the other three levers for that Station will be reduced. As a consequence, if you want to activate a Buff, you should push only the Lever associated with that Buff. The Gossip Levers are not tied into this system so you may engage in those Parleys at any time without fear of any negative affects on other Levers. Before attempting to push a Lever, you are advised to check with other Diplomats in the area to see if anyone else is engaging in Civic Diplomacy for the same Station that you wish to use. If you wish to make more than one Lever for a Station active at the same time, you should push one Lever at a time until the Buff becomes active. Once the Buff activates you can switch to a different Conversation type to push the next Lever. While switching to another Lever will reduce the first lever, the buff gained will persisit for the full duration of the buff. Thus, if the Diplomat is fast enough, multiple buffs from the same station can be active at once. Major Telon Cities The following buff sets are found in the major Telon cities and outposts with Civic Diplomacy. For a complete list of the towns which have civic diplomacy, see the Civic NPCs article. That article also documents when a town has influence over a neighboring outposts, as in the case of Khal/Jharru Flats and Bordinar's Cleft/Southwatch Village regions. Crafter Buffs Adventurer Buffs The following are non-functional, but are listed on some /citystatus reports: *Merchant: ?? - Market Shift - ?? *Merchant: ?? - New Markets - ?? *Merchant: ?? - New Products - ?? *Merchant: ?? - Open the Coffers - ?? Diplomatic Buffs As of Game Update 6, each diplomacy card up also adds +10 presence to all stations, so with 6 cards up, that's +60 presence to all stations. (Smile and Nod might only be available on the Isle of Dawn.) Unique Civic Diplomacy The following cities and places have their own unique buff sets rather than (or in addition to) the traditional sets listed above. Isle of Dawn Afrit (also affects the Bounty Hunters outpost in Seawatch Coast) Ancient Port Warehouse Pantheon of the Ancients Tar Janashir Recommended Civic Buffs to Maintain Source: http://forums.station.sony.com/vg/index.php?threads/diplomacy-buffs.51/ AFRIT (Seawatch Coast) *Supernatural Laws (Spell damage) Academic/Interview *Shield of Law (Rune) Academic/Convince *Slave's Constitution (HP) Outsider/Incite *Azuril Raj Afrit (Melee Damage) Noble/Incite KHAL *Harmony of Ideas (Spell damage) Academic/Convince *The will of the people (Melee damage) Domestic/Convince *Increase the watch (Accuracy) Soldier/Convince *Right of way (Crit) Noble/Convince TAR JANASHIR *Tomb raider's strength (Melee Damage) Soldier/Convince *Spirit Aflame (Attributes) Academic/Entertain *Dirty Tricks (Crit) Soldier/Gossip *Mass Community Effort (Harvesting) crafter/#parley# NUSIBE NECROPOLIS *Occult Knowledge (Melee Haste +5% and Spell Haste +5%) Outside (25 threshold) LETH NURAE (Celestine Ward) *Spiritual Revival (Heal) Clergy/Incite *Social Upheaval (Energy Regen) Academic/Incite *Civic Improvement (Rune) Crafter/Incite *Benevolent Mood (Defenses) Noble/Entertain RENTON KEEP *Cheer the People (Resists) Domestic/Entertain *Call to Arms (Attributes) Soldier/Incite TURSH (Fisher's Pen) *Support the People (HP) Domestic/Incite *Raise Morale (Acc) Soldier/Entertain TANVU *Stand up philosophy (Energy) Academic/Entertain *Power of faith (HP regen) Clergy/Entertain *Whistle while you work (Ranged damage) Crafter/Entertain *Raise morale (#buff#) Soldier/Entertain BORDINAR'S CLEFT (Southwatch) *Simple pleasures (Outfiter) Domestic/Interview *Prepare for battle (Blacksmith) Soldier/Interview *Tricks of the trade (Artificer) Crafter/Interview *Secrets of Telon (Refining) Noble/Interview *Sage Words (Crafting) Academic/Interview *Consult the Wise (Finishing) Clergy/Interview Category:Civic Diplomacy Category:Diplomacy